Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A vehicle may navigate a path of travel using information gathered about the environment by sensors of the vehicle. As such, a computing device of the vehicle may receive and process information provided by vehicle sensors in order to navigate paths of travel in accordance with traffic regulations and avoid obstacles. An autonomous vehicle may operate using sensors, such as lasers, sonar, RADAR, cameras, and other devices to scan and record data from surroundings of the vehicle.